To Be My Wedded Wife
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan has doubts on her wedding day.


Jim had been getting ready for the wedding in his quarters when he heard the door open suddenly. He turned around and saw a frantic Sarah Kerrigan.

"I'm freaking out," Sarah said as she rushed in wearing her wedding dress.

Jim's jaw almost fell to the floor as he admired how beautiful she looked. Her red hair was pulled up onto her head with a few locks hung loosely around her face. Her pulled up hair was decorated with a number of small white sparkling butterfly clips. Her usual dark makeup seemed more intense and was highlighted with traces of glitter. The dress itself wasn't particularly detailed; a simple strapless long white satin gown decorated with three intricate flowers on her right bust. "You look amazing," he told her with a smile.

"How I look isn't the problem. It's this whole marriage thing," she sighed and sat down on his bed, throwing the small bouquet of white and pink roses to the side of her.

Jim came to sit beside her and gave her a sympathetic look to know he was ready to listen to her problem.

"I'm not the wife type," she sighed. "Settling down and living in a house and popping out babies," she looked down at the thought she couldn't handle it all.

He laughed. "I don't think anyone would expect _you_ to settle down. You know it's one of the reasons we love you," he mused. "You're fiery and passionate and even if you live in a house it won't stop you being you."

She smiled. "But I'm not easy to live with. I stopped by the house the other day and it _is_ lovely, but we'll be together _all_ the time." She played with the platinum engagement ring on her finger as she stared at it.

"You don't want that?" he thought she had wanted that thus the whole wedding thing. _She_ had been the one to propose after all.

"I do, but… I'm not exactly domesticated. Even when I was a child I was crap at chores." She wished she was good at them; she wanted to be the perfect wife.

"Everyone is crap at chores until they get their own place," he joked. "Do you know the number of times Liddy had to yell at me before I realised I had to separate different coloured washing?"

Sarah looked at him and frowned. "You have to separate different colours?" she asked in shock. As a ghost all her washing had been grey and thus no separation required, and onboard the Hyperion it was all taken care of by the ship's lesser crewmembers, and as the Queen of Blades she'd been naked all the time.

Jim laughed at her. "You'll get the hang of it." He didn't know a single thing Sarah had ever tried and not mastered.

She smiled at his thoughts. "I hope so." She looked at him, reluctant to open old wounds but she wanted to ask, "Did you have doubts when you married Liddy?"

Jim laughed, "Absolutely. Lots of them." He noticed Sarah's frown increase and he sighed. "This isn't about domestic life is it?"

She shook her head.

"Doubts are normal. You are giving up your independence and you have to consider another person in _everything_ you do," he said softly. "But it's worth it. You give up freedom but you get someone who will love you and always be there in return. It's the best thing in the universe." He smiled at the memories of being married to Liddy.

"But it's not easy, is it?" she asked knowing full well the answer. "Some of the guys talk about their wives dreadfully and then there is divorce…"

Jim sighed. "It's not easy. You both have to work to make a marriage work." He took her hand in his. "I bet most of the men who talk about their wives are only doing it for their mates' benefit. I bet they love their wives more than anything and, once they get past the minor problems, that's all that matters."

"I don't want to be one of those wives who 'didn't fulfil her wifely duties, lets the kids run wild, and didn't separate the colours in the wash'," she mocked the type of complaints she'd heard.

"You won't be," he had faith in her. He laughed. "But with you, I'm sure those guys will be more surprised the Queen of Blades had managed to do any type of washing."

She laughed too. She was thankful he had taught her to look on the more positive side of things regarding her infestation and eventual return to being human.

"As for kids, you'll be a wonderful mother," he promised her.

She smiled. She hoped so. It was one thing she was looking forward to most about marriage. "Do you still want to be the father of my children?" she asked him reluctantly, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

"Absolutely, darlin'," he smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "You just tell me when and I'll pop Jim Junior in there for you."

She laughed. She put a hand on his and thought about it. "I hope it's sooner rather than later. I'm not getting any younger," she added grimly.

"You still want the two?" he asked her again. They'd spoken about it all before but it didn't hurt to say it all again. He wanted to give her those children.

"Yes," she answered happily. "Thank you again," she told him. "Not many men would be willing to if they were in this situation."

He shook his head; she didn't need to thank him. "If you want more you just gotta ask," he told her.

She laughed. "Can you imagine it? How busy would our house be?" she proclaimed.

"Busy, but happy," he reassured her.

"As long as I don't forget to wash the colours separately," she reminded herself.

"Just dress everyone in the same colour everyday and it'll be easy," he suggested.

She narrowed her eyes as she suddenly realised it; "Is that why you only ever wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

He laughed. "Damn, the secret's out."

She let her laughter settle and she frowned again. "Do you really think I won't be insufferable to live with?"

He shook his head. "You certainly won't be insufferable. I believe waking up to you every morning would be quite satisfactory."

She blushed. "What if I can't stay faithful? One person for the rest of my life?"

"You found your soul mate," he promised.

"But I thought that before," she felt embarrassed to be talking to him of all people about it. "Look how that turned out."

He took her hands tightly in his. "This is true love. I see it in your eyes," he promised her.

"What if I can't help myself and I ruin it all?" she asked shyly.

"You are one of the most loyal people I have ever met," he reassured her.

"What if I'm tempted to run back to the Zerg?" she added frantically.

"Aside from pissing Zagara off, you won't be tempted when you are happily married with those gorgeous children of yours," he swore.

She knew Jim's children would be gorgeous. "You look very handsome by the way," she complimented him with a smile. "It only took a wedding to get the infamous Jim Raynor into a suit," she laughed.

He smirked. "I don't intend to wear it for very long," he added grimly. It was uncomfortable and pinched around the neck.

"Oh?" she asked wondering what he had planned for later that would require him to remove his suit.

"I've seen some of your bridesmaids," he let a sly smile creep across his lips.

She hit him playfully on the arm. The bridesmaids were indeed beautiful and she'd picked out some beautiful pale pink dresses for them to wear today; she would have preferred purple but she'd caved to accept the colour if she could pick the design.

"It's time, we should probably go," he told her warmly.

She nodded and leant forward to hug him. "Thank you, Jim. For everything."

He held her tightly and kissed the side of her head. "My pleasure, darlin'. Always was."

"I love you," she told him as she held him close. "You are my best friend in the whole universe – the _whole_ universe," she added.

"I'll always be here for you," he promised her. "I love you."

She pulled back from him and picked up the bouquet she'd throw on the bed. She smiled at him as she stood. "How do I look?"

He rose to stand beside her and smiled. "Perfect," he promised as he brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek.

He hooked their arms together and led her out.

The walk to the chapel didn't take long, and they opted to spend the time in silence as they both thought about the future. As they arrived at the chapel, Matt greeted them dressed in a suit and smiled. "You look beautiful," Matt complimented her.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said politely. It wasn't getting old hearing that from everyone to today.

"They are ready for you," Matt told them as put his hand on the door.

She nodded to indicate she understood. "Let's do this," she said confidently. She was ready to make the commitment to spend the rest of her life with the person she loved.

"I never thought I'd be doing this," Jim said softly as he took a breath to calm his nerves and put his free hand on the arm Sarah had hooked in his.

"Nor me," she smiled. She found it comforting Jim was almost as nervous as she was and he wasn't even the one getting married today.

The door opened and instantly Sarah saw her. Nova; the woman she was about to marry.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha. KerriganxNova strikes again!**

**(This is NOT a sequel to my other story "Supernova" - although I got the idea for this fic while writing it)**

**So clearly some time after StarCraft II Kerrigan becomes human again, turns gay, dumps Raynor, hooks up with Nova, becomes BFF with Raynor and he offers to be the sperm donor for her.**

**Let me know if you want me to write the Wedding Night ****;)**


End file.
